User talk:LittlemanJ94
—The CBW Community Team ...Um, well, this is a surprise. Assuming that you really are LittlemanJ95 (I don't have any way of knowing if you're telling the truth—your IP address has probably shifted, and as such a comparison would be worthless), I have a few things to discuss with you. The first is the matter of your bureaucrat position. To be honest, I'm afraid that I don't believe it would be a good idea to give it back to you. For one, if this were still the same wiki that you created, with only a few visitors a month, I'd probably do it; but this is a big wiki, and there is a community. Most likely, the community's reaction won't be very good—special positions can't just be handed over. They need to be earned; that's what the VFA page is for. Also, even if the community did approve, there isn't really much basis on which to give you your b'crat position back. You had what, nine edits here? Seventeen on Wikia, total? Then you left, not to be seen again for years. I don't really know that you have any prior experience being an administrator anywhere, or indeed any leadership experience at all. Sorry, but just because you created the site doesn't give you the right to be a leader in the community, though I'm sure you have good intentions. You were demoted following the Wikia inactivity procedure, new administrators were elected (though most of the older ones should have been demoted by now, I admit), end of story. And finally, even if we had a reason to make you a b'crat, I'm not the one to talk to. The VFA page (linked above) is for that, though I doubt you should try applying for a position again, for the reasons stated above. If you want to become one, you'll have to do it the way everyone else is—by staying here and working hard. Secondly, I'm hoping you've already noticed the new policy we've recently implemented, but if you haven't, you should check. Most of it's written by me (well, actually, all of it), but you're free to post suggestions and comments on the voting page. Third, Custom BIONICLE is part of Wiki Metru, and Wiki Metru Forums is our sister site. I'd like to announce your return there, and perhaps you could get to know some of my friends better. Fourth, it's impossible to delete your old account, so far as I know (again, assuming you are the creator of this site, though I see little reason why you should lie, unless you wanted the B'crat position for malicious purposes) but I think if you and I contact Wikia staff, they'd be able to give you the password for the old account. And last, I think there are a few things you might want to check out across Wikia, not least of which is the help wiki, which can help with the basics of Wikia in case you've forgotten them. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 23:18, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Welcome back, long lost leader! I have a question for you. Why didn't you do anything with the Wiki? I hope to see more from you in the future. 02:19, November 25, 2010 (UTC) User:Kayos94 (I think my siggy is still broken...) BIONICLE FTW!! Hey, LittlemanJ94, you have been invited to join the BIONICLE FTW!! club! Join, or I will eat you unhappiness!! (Threat was a joke) ~Jman 98~ 19:01, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Sarkanian Signature What do you mean Sarkanian's name is in one of Varkanax39's signatures? Good to have you back Welcome back to the Wiki, sir. It's good to see you here.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Hey Sooo... We meet again for the first time. That was lame. Welcome back to your wiki. Your wiki that needed to be made. I mean, seriously, without CBW, I don't know what could have become of this universe. Probably very bad things... Anyway, even though I've never met you, good to have you back. [[User: Sidorak12814|''Sidorak]][[User Talk: Sidorak12814|1'']][[User Blog: Sidorak12814|''2]][[Altronia Continuity|8'']][[The Spiffy Chronicles|''1]][[Avenging Alliance|4'']] 22:19, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Well, Lookie Here Look who it is. I've never met you before, but I'm Crazy-Lihkan38, but you can call me CL38, CL or Lihkan like most people do. If you really are LittlemanJ95, then welcome back! I'd like to thank you for creating this wiki, it really has been a delight editing it. I've been a member for more than 3 years, and I was also one of the three administrators voted to replace you when you left, along with The Oracle23 and TosRetyk, but both of them has gone inactive, and I've been demoted for being inactive. I guess it's a curse of administrators we share here. But I'm back, and, lol, I guess you are too! So, yah, welcome back! (if it really is you, ;) ) -Crazy-Lihkan38, the King of Ruins :Thanks, but technically my 1000th edit was around 1000 edits ago. For some reason, over the time of my inactivity, my edit count dropped significantly. I am not sure why, but I used to have a very large edit count. :-Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer Well I don't see it as your job to keep this site organized, and I certainly don't see it as that of a club. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 18:40, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I agree with TheSlicer here. Personally, I see it as a way that you can control the wiki. You have no special status here, so, it would be perfectly reasonable that you would wish to manipulate the admins and get them to join your so-called "club" that you are a leader of, so you can have a head position over the admins. And if you are indeed telling the truth, it's not your position to keep articles clean, even if you are the founder of the wiki (and, while it is believable that you would forget your password, I feel like I still cannot trust you as the "founder"). Shadowmaster 18:21, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Being rollback is not about power. It is about reverting vandalism. Power has nothing to do with it. Shadowmaster 21:22, December 19, 2010 (UTC) For the founder of this wiki, you certainly have a great sense of self-importance. All you have done to "help this wiki" ever since you came back is bragging about how you are the founder and how you have returned, and bidding farewell to some users that are leaving. I was scared by those last two comments you made on my talk page. It seems your only goal on this wiki is regaining your bureaucratic status. Now, this may sound harsh, but if you want to help this wiki, then help. If you just want your bureaucratic status or wish to rule the wiki and are trying to manipulate your way to that goal, then get out. Shadowmaster 22:17, December 22, 2010 (UTC)